charliebonefandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Bone and The Blue Boa
Charlie Bone and the Blue Boa is the third novel in the Charlie Bone Series. It is also known as Charlie Bone and the Invisible Boy in the U.S. version. Its prequel is Charlie Bone and the Time Twister and the sequel of it is Charlie Bone and the Castle of Mirrors. This story takes place from 26 April to 29 May 2003. Summary It's the summer semester at Bloors, and Charlie has gotten into more trouble. A mysterious pretty girl named Belle is plotting against him and a strange invisible boy named Ollie Sparks seems to be in danger. So, Charlie and his friends plan to save Ollie's life. When Billy sees Belle as she really is, he gets nervous and tells Charlie about it. Emma Tolly tries to get a hold of Ollie, but is caught by Manfred Bloor. Tancred Torsson and Lysander Sage try to get a hold of Ollie, but is caught by Belle. Charlie tries to think of other ways to free Ollie Sparks. But it is hard for Charlie since his Uncle Paton got hurt on a mission. Charlie tries to ask Skarpo the Sorcerer what to do with Uncle Paton. But Charlie accidentally sets Skarpo free. Skarpo reigns over Bloors Academy. Making it rain frogs, making cows go all over the place, and making the wind grow stronger. Charlie looks for Skarpo but instead finds a Blue Boa. Charlie tries looking in the ruins. He sees Skarpo but Skarpo flees before Charlie can catch him. When Charlie goes home, he finds Skarpo in Uncle Patons room. Skarpo tells Charlie that there's a plant that can cure Uncle Paton. Fidelio Gunn and Olivia Vertigo help Charlie look for the plant. But they're caught by the Yewbeam aunts. Charlie successfully finds the plant and cures Uncle Paton. In the excitement, Charlie forgets about Ollie. Charlie and his friends saves Ollie from the Bloor's fate. Characters Endowed Children *Charlie Bone *Manfred Bloor *Asa Pike *Gabriel Silk *Emma Tolly *Lysander Sage *Tancred Torsson *Dorcas Loom *Zelda Dobinski *Billy Raven Unendowed Children *Fidelio Gunn *Olivia Vertigo *Benjamin Brown Bloors and their Allies *Ezekiel Bloor *Dr Harold Bloor *Lucretia Yewbeam *Eustacia Yewbeam *Venetia Yewbeam *Grizelda Bone Adult Allies of the Good Endowed Children *Cook *Julia Ingledew *Paton Yewbeam *Orvil Onimous *Onoria Onimous Charlie's Immediate Family *Maisie Jones *Amy Bone Animals *Blessed - Cook's dog (Ezekial Bloor claims the dog as his, calling him Percy) *Runner Bean - Benjamin Brown's dog *Aries, Leo and Sagittarius - the famous Flame Cats, once leopards belonging to the Red King *Rembrandt - Mr Boldova / Samuel Sparks rat 'Teachers' in Bloor's Academy *Dr Bloor - Headmaster of Bloor's, Manfred's father *Dr Saltweather - Head of music (Mentioned only) *Mr Irving (Mentioned only) *Mr Paltry - Winds *Mr O'Connor - Guitar (Mentioned only) *Mr Pilgrim - Piano *Miss Chrystal - Strings *Mr Carp - English teacher *Mr Pope - History teacher The Blue Boa Coverart in UK.jpg|The Blue Boa in UK The Blue Boa Coverart in UK 2.jpg|The Blue Boa in UK also The Blue Boa Coverart in the US.jpg|The Blue Boa in the US The Blue Boa Coverart in Japan.jpg|The Blue Boa in Japan Sequels and Prequels Midnight for Charlie Bone Charlie Bone and the Time Twister Charlie Bone and the Castle of Mirrors Charlie Bone and the Hidden King Charlie Bone and the Wilderness Wolf Charlie Bone and the Shadow of Badlock Charlie Bone and the Red Knight Category:Charlie Bone Series